UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1. (New) Katy Perry - Roar (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 1) *2. (1) Ellie Goulding - Burn (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 4) *3. (2) Avicii - Wake Me Up (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *4. (3) Klangkarussell feat. Will Heard - Sonnentanz (Sun Don't Shine) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 3) *5. (4) Lana Del Rey vs. Cedric Gervais - Summertime Sadness (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 8) *6. (9) Drake feat. Majid Jordan - Hold On, We're Going Home (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 5) *7. (5) Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *8. (7) Lady Gaga - Applause (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 4) *9. (6) Rizzle Kicks - Lost Generation (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 2) *10. (8) DJ Fresh vs. Diplo feat. Dominique Young Unique - Earthquake (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 3) *11. (New) You Me At Six - Lived A Lie (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 1) *12. (New) Neon Jungle - Trouble (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 1)* *13. (17) OneRepublic - Counting Stars (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 5) *14. (13) JAY Z feat. Justin Timberlake - Holy Grail (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 9) *15. (10) Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *16. (11) Sean Paul - Other Side Of Love (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 3) *17. (New) London Grammar - Strong (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 1) *18. (15) One Direction - Best Song Ever (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 7) *19. (12) Naughty Boy feat. Emeli Sandé - Lifted (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 3) *20. (25) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert - Same Love (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 2) *21. (16) John Newman - Love Me Again (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *22. (22) Passenger - Let Her Go (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 21) *23. (66) Béyoncé - Listen (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 23) *24. (36) Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 12) *25. (18) Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith - La La La (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *26. (27) Arctic Monkeys - Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 4) *27. (21) Calvin Harris feat. Ayah Marar - Thinking About You (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 9) *28. (19) Ray Foxx feat. Rachel K Collier - Boom Boom (Heartbeat) (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 4) *29. (23) Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX - I Love It (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *30. (20) Tinie Tempah feat. 2 Chainz - Trampoline (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 5) *31. (24) Justin Timberlake - Take Back The Night (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 8) *32. (33) Le Youth - C O O L (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 7) *33. (28) Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *34. (29) Olly Murs - Dear Darlin' (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 17) *35. (41) Olly Murs - Right Place Right Time (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 4) *36. (40) Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx - Gold Digger (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 67) *37. (39) Bastile - Things We Lost In The Fire (Pk: 37) (Weeks: 5) *38. (30) will.i.am - Bang Bang (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 13) *39. (145) Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *40. (31) Imagine Dragons - It's Time (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 14) *41. (34) The 1975 - Sex (Pk: 34) (Weeks: 2) *42. (77) Emeli Sande - Read All About It, Part III (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 47) *43. (32) The Wanted - We Own The Night (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 4) *44. (35) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 24) *45. (38) Jason Derulo - The Other Side (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 12) *46. (26) Disclosure - F For You (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 7) *47. (69) The 1975 - Chocolate (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 23) *48. (42) Eminem - Lose Yourself (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 48) *49. (14) Shane Filan - Everything To Me (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 2) *50. (New) Mutya Keisha Siobhan - Flatline (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 1) *51. (43) P!nk feat. Lily Allen - True Love (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 10) *52. (53) Chris Brown feat. Nicki Minaj - Love More (Pk: 48) (Weeks: 3) *53. (44) Bruno Mars - Treasure (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 16) *54. (49) Miguel - Adorn (Pk: 49) (Weeks: 6) *55. (45) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 41) *56. (New) All Time Low feat. Vic Fuentes - A Love Like War (Pk: 56) (Weeks: 1) *57. (51) Jessie J feat. Big Sean and Dizzee Rascal - Wild (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 15) *58. (50) Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran - Everything Has Changed (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 15) *59. (81) Eagle-Eye Cherry - Save Tonight (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 21) *60. (37) Matt Cardle and Melanie C - Loving You (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 3) *61. (Re) Whitney Houston - I Have Nothing (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 13) *62. (55) Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 28) *63. (59) Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 35) *64. (68) Sebastian Ingrosso, Tommy Trash, John Martin - Reload (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 9) *65. (52) Fuse ODG - Antenna (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 14) *66. (72) R. Kelly - Ignition (Remix) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 27) *67. (57) Florence + The Machine - You've Got The Love (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 66) *68. (83) Armin van Buuren - This Is What It Feels Like (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 18) *69. (65) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 47) *70. (143) Tom Odell - Grow Old With Me (Pk: 70) (Weeks: 1) *71. (63) Justin Timberlake - Mirrors (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 30) *72. (58) Rudimental feat. Ella Eyre - Waiting All Night (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *73. (46) Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel The Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 62) *74. (New) Arctic Monkeys - Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You (Pk: 74) (Weeks: 1) *75. (82) MGMT - Kids (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 45) *76. (64) David Guetta feat. Ne-Yo & Akon - Play Hard (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 27) *77. (56) Breach - Jack (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 8) *78. (47) Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 164) *79. (54) Selena Gomez - Come & Get It (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 8) *80. (48) Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 21) *81. (67) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Wanz - Thrift Shop (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 34) *82. (80) Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 27) *83. (70) P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 31) *84. (61) Nina Nesbitt - Don't Stop (Pk: 61) (Weeks: 2) *85. (108) Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes - Almost Is Never Enough (Pk: 49) (Weeks: 2) *86. (78) Chris Malinchak - So Good To Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 18) *87. (New) Rizzle Kicks - Skip To The Good Bit (Pk: 87) (Weeks: 1) *88. (124) Select Hits - Talk Dirty (Pk: 88) (Weeks: 1) *89. (Re) Enrique Iglesias - Hero (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 30) *90. (93) Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros - Home (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 9) *91. (75) Kodaline - Brand New Day (Pk: 75) (Weeks: 3) *92. (91) Tom Odell - Another Love (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 18) *93. (New) The 1975 - Girls (Pk: 93) (Weeks: 1) *94. (76) Coldplay - Paradise (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 61) *95. (127) Kings Of Leon - Supersoaker (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 7) *96. (96) Birdy - Skinny Love (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 53) *97. (97) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 55) *98. (92) Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 27) *99. (Re) Nicky Romero & NERVO - Like Home (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 3) *100. (86) Robin Thicke ft. Kendrick Lamar - Give It 2 U (Pk: 86) (Weeks: 2) * on acharts.us, Leona Lewis feat. Childish Gambino's version of Trouble is said to have said re-entered at 12. Top 100 Highlights *Highest New Entry: Katy Perry - Roar 1 *Best Comeback: Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now 39 *Greatest Gainer: Béyonce - Listen 23 {up 43} *Biggest Faller: Shane Filan - Everything To Me 49 {down 35} *Longest Chart Sitter: Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars 78 {164 weeks} *Greatest Laster: TBA Dropouts *60 Wretch 32 feat. Jacob Banks - Doing OK (Pk: 60) (Weeks: 1) *62 Rudimental feat. Foxes - Right Here (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 7) *71 Alex Clare - Too Close (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 35) *73 La Roux - In For The Kill (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 50) *74 Chase & Status feat. Louis M^ttrs - Lost & Not Found (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 10) *79 Mr. Weebl feat. Brian May & Brian Blessid - Save The Badger Badger Badger (Pk: 79) (Weeks: 1) *84 Fountains Of Wayne - Stacy's Mom (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 9) *85 Drake - Started From The Bottom (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 13) *87 Eliza Doolittle - Big When I Was Little (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 5) *88 Keane - Somewhere Only We Know (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 19) *89 Kanye West - Black Skinhead (Pk: 34) (Weeks: 11) *90 Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 42) *94 Of Monsters & Men - Little Talks (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 38) *95 Kings Of Leon - Wait For Me (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 4) *98 Leona Lewis - Run (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 40) *99 The Wanted - Walks Like Rihanna (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 10) *100 Fall Out Boy - Alone Together (Pk: 90) (Weeks: 2) 101-200 (weeks denote Top 100) *101 (??) M83 - Midnight City (Pk: 34) (Weeks: 15) *105 (New) Pet Shop Boys - Love Is A Bourgeois Construct *111 (??) Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 29) *114 (??) Leona Lewis - Run (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 39) *122 (112) Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 46) *132 (New) Celine Dion - Loved Me Back To Life *137 (??) Chiddy Bang - Opposite Of Adults (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 18) *139 (??) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 42) *141 (??) Smash Mouth - All Star (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 8) *142 (??) London Grammar - Wasting My Young Years (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 3) *143 (New) OneRepublic - If I Lose Myself *145 (New) Ariana Grande - Baby I *146 (95) Kings Of Leon - Wait For Me (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 4) *152 (New) Mr Yz - Animals *154 (??) David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 82) *162 (New) Frank Turner - Losing Days *187 (New) London Grammar - Interlude *198 (Re) Ciara ft. Missy Elliott - 1,2 Step (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 16) Albums *1 (New) The 1975 – The 1975 *2 (New) Hesitation Marks – Nine Inch Nails *3 (New) Roaring 20s – Rizzle Kicks *4 (4) The Impossible Dream – Richard & Adam *5 (3) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *6 (2) Hotel Cabana – Naughty Boy *7 (New) Yours Truly – Ariana Grande *8 (1) Hail To The King – Avenged Sevenfold *9 (13) All The Little Lights - Passenger *10 (New) Sequel To The Prequel - Babyshambles *11 (8) Graffiti On The Train - Stereophonics *12 (9) Bad Blood - Bastille *13 (17) Take Me Home – One Direction *14 (11) In A Perfect World - Kodaline *15 (19) Long Way Down – Tom Odell *16 (16) To Be Loved – Michael Buble *17 (7) Home - Rudimental *18 (20) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *19 (New) Young Kingz – Krept & Konan *20 (New) The 20 Greatest Tracks – Luciano Pavarotti *21 (28) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *22 (15) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *23 (34) Up All Night – One Direction *24 (12) Settle - Disclosure *25 (18) Nothing But The Beat – David Guetta *26 (25) Time – Rod Stewart *27 (22) Unorthodox Jukebox – Bruno Mars *28 (New) Love In The Future – John Legend *29 (New) Getting Over The Storm – UB40 *30 (26) Babel – Mumford & Sons *31 (14) Night Visions – Imagine Dragons *32 (21) Decade In The Sun: The Best Of - Stereophonics *33 (27) Magna Carta Holy Grail – Jay-Z *34 (30) The 20/20 Experience – Justin Timberlake *35 (33) The Truth About Love – P!nk *36 (6) Right Thoughts Right Words Right Action – Franz Ferdinand *37 (23) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *38 (32) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *39 (38) Random Access Memories – Daft Punk *40 (5) Another Self Portrait 1969-1971 – Bob Dylan *41 (New) Later When The TV Turns To Static - Glasvegas *42 (10) Studio Zoo – Newton Faulkner *43 (35) Curtain Call: The Hits - Eminem *44 (New) Different Sides Of The Sun – Hot Natured *45 (41) The Shocking Miss Emerald – Caro Emerald *46 (45) The Heist – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *47 (37) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *48 (New) Repave – Volcano Choir *49 (40) Rieu Royale – Andre Rieu *50 (60) The Rebel – Johnny Cash *51 (24) Opposites – Biffy Clyro *52 (31) Where You Stand - Travis *53 (42) Blurred Lines – Robin Thicke *54 (36) Love Never Fails – Jahmene Douglas *55 (64) Like Clockwork – Queens Of The Stone Age *56 (47) English Rain – Gabrielle Aplin *57 (49) Red – Taylor Swift *58 (82) Whatever People Say I Am – Arctic Monkeys *59 (New) The Savage Land – Black Spiders *60 (53) + - Ed Sheeran *61 (61) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *62 (46) Save Rock And Roll – Fall Out Boy *63 (New) The Worse Things Get The Harder I Fight – Neko Case *64 (52) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *65 (69) 21 - Adele *66 (39) No More Idols – Chase & Status *67 (58) Les Miserables – Motion Picture Cast Recording *68 (57) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *69 (70) Paramore - Paramore *70 (77) The Very Best Of 1980-2000 – UB40 *71 (New) Crises – Mike Oldfield *72 (New) Five Miles Out – Mike Oldfield *73 (66) Legend – Bob Marley & The Wailers *74 (72) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *75 (43) Tape Deck Heart – Frank Turner *76 (54) Holy Fire – Foals *77 (48) Paradise Valley – John Mayer *78 (183) The Ultimate Collection – Whitney Houston *79 (New) Tides – Bethel Music *80 (63) The Conversation - Texas *81 (29) One And All – Fisherman’s Friends *82 (74) Sempiternal – Bring Me The Horizon *83 (67) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *84 (59) The Civil Wars – Civil Wars *85 (89) Last Night Of The Proms – BBC Co/Wordsworth *86 (New) Amore – Joseph Calleja *87 (78) Greatest Hits – Queen *88 (160) Favourite Worst Nightmare – Arctic Monkeys *89 (73) Yeezus – Kanye West *90 (62) Big TV – White Lies *91 (50) Mountain – Tired Pony *92 (New) Vessel – Twenty One Pilots *93 (115) Sing To The Moon – Laura Mvula *94 (134) Graceland – Paul Simon *95 (44) The Third Eye Centre – Belle & Sebastian *96 (76) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *97 (92) Some Guys Have All The Luck – Rod Stewart *98 (79) The Complete Greatest Hits – The Eagles *99 (80) #3 – The Script *100 (110) If You Leave – Daughter Rate this page 5 4 3 2 1 Category:Charts Category:2013 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles